


" kiss me you slut "

by irrecular



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Biting, Blood, Blood Play, Blow Jobs, Bottom Byun Baekhyun, Degradation, Desperation, Dirty Talk, Edging, Fisting, Frottage, Gang AU, Good Boy, Grinding, Gun play, Hyung Kink, I regret this, I think I tagged it all, M/M, Mafia AU, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Praise Kink, Rimming, Rough Kissing, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Smut, chanyeol has a loaded gun, im sorry, ive never written smut before im sorry, kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-10-03 22:21:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17292515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irrecular/pseuds/irrecular
Summary: even the most fear-mongering gang leader in korea needs a little stress relief.





	" kiss me you slut "

**Author's Note:**

> yeah this is my first smut and its bAd so i am sorry god help me if anyone i know finds this  
> anyways, things with baekhyun nd chanyeol are kinda rough like if ur not  
> ok with a loaded gun being involved then dont read i dont think there's  
> anything too trigger worthy to tag so

being the leader of an infamous gang had its perks. the mish-mash militia was one of them, the immense expertise of people terrified of you was another. but having a group of people who were inherently desperate to please you was probably the best perk of all. because no matter how much baekhyun put his select few through, they’d always grovel back. because baekhyun was god to the remaining eight. the eight who he had picked to protect and kill for him. the eight who he had picked to kill spies in the agency. the eight who had showed their loyalty endless times.   
-  
-  
the eight who would please their leader in any way possible.  
-  
-  
jongin was the only person who could come close to being baekhyuns ‘friend’. he was always first to know about exclusive missions, he was tasked with the most extensive missions, and he was the only person who knew baekhyun before starting this gang. baekhyun was kindest to jongin, paid for his dance practices, paid for his college tuition, paid for any gifts he wanted. it wasn’t out of love or care, it was out of cockiness. and jongin soaked it up. especially when baekhyun was praising him and carding his hands through his hair, and he grinded down onto the lithe leader, panting out moans.   
-  
jongin had hips modelled by the gods. and baekhyun never regretted a single penny he spent on jongin. not when he was making him feel things he couldn’t feel with anyone else.  
-  
“good boy, aren’t you glad i paid for all those lessons, now you can truly please your leader,” he would practically purr into jongins ear, breath unfairly even compared to his counterpart. jongin kept his hips ground onto baekhyuns, his cock being trapped by denim (which baekhyun refused to let him take off because it felt better for him). baekhyun always came fastest when it was jongin grinding down on him. and when he had finished on jongins pants (which had cost somewhere in the quadruple digits), baekhyun would reward him with a sloppy handjob - effort nowhere in comparison to jongins - and he could swear he’d see tears in jongins eyes as he cried out “thank you, thank you so much”.  
-  
jongin was the only person he’d willingly praise.  
-  
-  
yixing was unbelievable at using his words. which surprised baekhyun due to the fact he wasn’t a korean native. but fucking hell, he had picked up the language well. maybe he’d heard what the other seven would say to him during their private time. maybe it was porn but whatever he had found to fuel his dirty mouth made baekhyun feel things he didn’t think he’d ever feel.  
-  
the thing is, he’d never let yixing touch him - he’d allow that privilege to few (he wouldn’t even allow jongin to touch him with anything but his hips, an odd request, but no one would question it). so baekhyun would lazily stroke his cock while yixing sat centimeters away talking filth. the thousand dollar couch in his million dollar penthouse had seen filthy things. baekhyun loved it.   
-  
“if you’d let me, i’d suck your cock so well baekkie,” he’d start, always complaining how baekhyun wouldn’t let him do things. he was the only one baekhyun would let him use a nickname for - his mouth made it sound hot. “it’s so big, it’d fucking make me gag. i’d gag on your cock while you’d fuck my mouth . i think about you choking me on your cock when i get off, it’s the only think able to make me cum,” yixing was groaning more than baekhyun, who was stroking himself quicker.  
-  
“wouldn’t be able to speak the next day, you could wreck my throat if you wanted. or my ass, i’d let you do anything. cum down my throat, on my face, anywhere. as long as it got you off. pull my hair as you fucked me from either end, could make me cry, i know that makes you hard,” he continued. baekhyun with a sigh at the thought of making him cry with his cock, provoking a groan from yixing himself who had his eyes half closed. “please fuck my throat one day, sir.”  
-  
the request itself made baekhyun consider the arrangement he had with all of them. because listening to yixing cum in his pants from baekhyun cumming himself was impressive and dowright arousing. he couldn’t compromise himself however.  
-  
-  
jongdae was whiny, couldn’t keep his mouth shut, baekhyun was surprised he hadn’t shot him for being a nuisance yet. jongdae was endearing, he could admit that much. and he had a great mouth, albeit for a different reason to yixing. because sure, jongdae was annoying and had questionable ideas, but he was great at sucking dick.   
-  
baekhyun only let jongdae suck his dick because it was power play. because he liked shutting jongdae up, especially if he got to cum in the end. and there had been many a time where jongdae was being his whiny annoying self and baekhyun would drag him down to his knees and force his cock inside his big mouth. and jongdae would immediately fall into his role as baekhyun immediately thrust his cock down his throat. in reality, he didn’t care that in retaliation, jondae would lightly scrape his teeth down the sensitive skin - it just heightened everything,  
-  
he would never praise jongdae, or degrade him, because he knew that’s what he wanted. and that wasn’t the point of this, the point of this was to fuck his throat until he could voice his stupid opinions no longer. of course, jongdaes voice would only be hoarse for a few hours before he started complaining, whining, being a general annoyance.   
-  
baekhyun allowed it (because no matter how much the urge to get rid of jongdae was, the blissed out look on his face after he’d cum down his throat made up for it).  
-  
-  
junmyeon had soft dainty hands. you’d assume that being one of the worlds top hackers wouldn’t leave room for skin care, but junmyeon worked it in somehow. because his hands were always smooth, soft, and delicate.  
-  
perfect for when baekhyun was holed up in room, on the brink of passing out. junmyeon would slide in his oversized room and make sure he was awake before touching him through his pants. if he was lucky he’d have nothing on underneath, especially if it was a particularly hot night. despite baekhyuns ‘no touching’ rule, he couldn’t resist letting junmyeon (who would be making a sound akin to purring, and desperately feeling him up) touch him. not when it relieved some of the heavy intensive stress on his young shoulders.  
-  
because junmyeon was gentle, he was always a gentle person, and the way he took baekhyuns heavy cock in his hands always made the latter shudder in anticipation. junmyeon would slide his soft hands up and down the youngers shaft, and would revel in the equally as soft noises baekhyun would make in return. baekhyun wouldn’t even try to argue when junmyeon would gently squeeze the base of his cock, preventing him from cumming. junmyeon only ever came to him when baekhyun was visibly stressed - a deal gone wrong, an anonymous tip to the police, the risk of a rat in the group.   
-  
so if junmyeon decided it was a night of edging until - no matter how he’d deny it - baekhyun was a panting mess on the bed, then baekhyun didn’t exactly mind. junmyeon was kind - and couldn’t go more than two hours without letting his (quote, unquote) favourite leader cum. for baekhyun, the build-up of stress was released with the build-up of his orgasm. and no matter when junmyeon in particular decided to help him, he’d always pass out soon after.  
-  
-  
kyungsoo had beautiful hands in a different way. because junmyeon was great at stroking with his soft fingers, but kyungsoo used them in a different way.  
-  
because kyungsoo was quiet, baekhyun wouldn’t have expected him to be active in anyway, least of all sexually. yet he found out on several occasions how talented he really was, not just gun maintenance.   
-  
kyungsoo was determined, he was stubborn and he also seemed to have a bone to pick with baekhyun. like junmyeon, whilst he was three fingers deep in his elder, wouldn’t hit the spot he knew baekhyun needed him to. kyungsoo was one of the few, few people baekhyun would beg for. and kyungsoo was quite rough, rarely using lube for anything, allowing baekhyun to get used to the stretch violently. kyungsoo knew that baekhyun got off on it. especially when he’d graze his prostate gently, making the elder jerk in his place, whining out for more.  
-  
“beg for it,” kyungsoo would taunt, a smile evident in the way the words were spoken. and by god, everything in baekhyuns mind told him not to be resorted to a sex-hungry bitch, but he wouldn’t be able to help himself.  
-  
“please, please kyungsoo-ah, i’m, i’m desperate,” he’d start, not being able to get any proper words out amongst his panting and moaning. he’d run his hands through his damp hair and he ground down onto kyungsoos hand, four fingers stimulating him painfully. kyungsoo would just scoff and slow down his hand (which would have previously been going quickly, making baekhyun lose his breath in the feeling).  
-  
“call me hyung,” he’d quietly say, as if he wasn’t almost a fist deep in the most fear-mongering leader in korea.  
-  
“hyung, kyungsoo-hyung, please, i’ll do anything please, please make me cum,” he’d pant out, the humiliation of referring to him a hyung flying over his head, the primal urge to cum taking over completely.  
-  
after a few minutes of kyungsoo violently fingering him to orgasm, he’d lie back, blissed out and waited for kyungsoo to quietly exit the room.  
-  
-  
minseok had a filthy mouth, but in a different way to yixing. baekhyun wouldn’t allow yixing to touch him, because he a rise out of how desperate the chinese man was for him. he enjoyed knowing that yixing was frustrated, getting off to thoughts of him that would never compare to the real thing.  
-  
minseok basically did the same thing with baekhyun. baekhyun was fully acquainted with minseoks tongue, both from experience and accidental voyeurism (he’d rather not see junmyeon in that position again), so whenever minseok was feeling in the mood, baekhyun would fall victim to his teasing and shortly excuse himself to the shower - partly to clean up for what was going to happen, partly to finger himself open for minseok.  
-  
minseok liked it when baekhyun was pliant, and after a day when baekhyun had screamed at at least three of them, baekhyun wanted to be pliant. so if minseok decided to roll him on his stomach, baekhyun wasn’ going to fight with him.  
-  
making baekhyun cum with his tongue along was minseoks favourite part of the day. despite his cold exterior, he was always gentle with baekhyun (whether because he was an internal softie or because he didn’t want to overstep his bounderies), eating him out softly. he’d only ever consider what he was doing a success when he felt baekhyun gripping his hair with a vice-like grip, whimpering out his name. otherwise he would grab baekhyuns backside harder, and lick him out with a little more fervor.  
-  
minseok would smile whilst licking him out, reveling in the leaders broken whimpers. he appreciated being useful for him - he liked that he could make him feel good. when baekhyuns grip on his hair became painful, and he felt the familiar heaviness of his cum on his face. only then would he consider his job well done,  
-  
-  
sehun was quiet. he never seemed to fit in with the group - a crowd of loud, late twenties boys. he carried himself somewhat awkwardly, stuttering whenever baekhyun spoke to him too loudly. baekhyun never tried to be kind, but he’d lower his voice for the youngest boy.  
-  
out of all of them, sehun was probably the one with the least dangerous job. all he had to do was check out locations to do deals, and check when they wouldn’t be in use. compared to all the things baekhyun had to do, sehuns job was miniscule. but baekhyun, like the rest of his loyal few, was grateful. but being so stressed every day of the week, having even the most simple of tasks would feel like a huge load.  
-  
sometimes baekhyun didn’t want to be the leader of this gang. or at least, he’d want someone to do the work. someone to be in charge. letting someone take charge for a moment meant getting on his knees for someone. that someone being sehun, towering over him with his tall frame.   
-  
baekhyun secretly enjoyed it - having the heavy weight of sehuns cock on his tongue, the familiar taste of the youngers precome on his tongue. he enjoyed every moment of it, especially when the younger grew more confident - dared to overstep the boundaries and thrust his cock down baekhyuns throat. baekhyun himself would revel in the way that he couldn’t prevent the saliva running down his chin, the way his throat would involuntarily gag around sehuns cock.  
-  
he enjoyed being used by someone so below him. his face would flush when sehun praised him. even with a firm grip of baekhyuns hair, he still whispered out how baekhyun was a good boy - “my good boy, you take my cock so well baby” - and baekhyun would try his best to moan around the cock fucking his throat at a fast pace. he’d always enjoy it more when sehun came down his throat, forcing him to swallow then abruptly pulling him off his cock, discarding him to the side and walking away.   
-  
-  
chanyeol was extreme stress relief. if sehun made baekhyun feel small, chanyeol made him feel invisible. because chanyeol didn’t treat baekhyun as if he was made of porcelain. he never overstood anything he wasn’t meant to - but if baekhyun came back from a deal with fresh new scars, he’d be the one to instigate sex. because if there was one thing baekhyun liked more than being leader, it was being controlled and owned.  
-  
and chanyeol loved to control him. from the minute the taller would force him onto the bed, baekhyun knew he was in for it. and it excited him ten times more than it should. chanyeol wouldn’t take much precaution, he’d use as little lube as possible forcing baekhyun to adjust to the burning stretch.  
-  
“shut up fucker,” chanyeol would growl in baekhyuns ear when he started crying, trying to force his thumb into the smaller boy. he’d continue fingering baekhyun until he’d work his entire fist in, making him gasp, moans not able to leave his mouth from the continuous assault on his prostate. “come on, come on and cum for me, you dirty fucking bitch,” he whispered in his ear. this was one of chanyeols favourite games - making baekhyun cum as many times as he could. it was either that or not letting him cum for hours on end.   
-  
upon hearing chanyeols words, he came almost instantly, whining from sensitivity when chanyeol kept going, only leaving two fingers in - baekhyun couldn’t even say he was grateful, he just wanted more.   
-  
baekhyun would normally be on his hands and knees, made it easier for chanyeol to go around and fuck his mouth. he wouldn’t be gentle with it, he wasn’t like sehun who was afraid of baekhyun, chanyeol was ready to take what he wanted from baekhyun, baekhyun who was more than happy to give. so when chanyeol slid his cock down baekhyuns throat, he didn’t protest, in fact he had to keep himself from smiling as he choked.   
-  
chanyeols groaning made baekhyun grow harder, even after already cumming once. he held baekhyuns head still, thrusting into his mouth, trying to reach his climax as quick as possible. baekhyun was already getting close to a second orgasm, even though he was receiving no stimulation, just the chanyeol was using him was enough. baekhyun simply kept his mouth wide open, ignoring the ache in his jaw, and allowed chanyeol to take what he wanted. before he his voice pitched (considering his deep voice, not much changed) and his groans became louder and his thrusts became more erratic, baekhyun had already came in his pants.  
-  
he thrust balls deep into baekhyuns mouth, cumming down his throat. he laughed breathily, before released himself from baekhyuns mouth. he looked baekhyun up and down, seeing more of baekhyuns cum on the bed and smiled condescendingly at him. “oh baby, did you really cum in your pants from just my fucking your pretty little mouth,” he taunted, petting the smaller boys hair, damp from sweat. he cupped the elders face, and baekhyun leaned into the touch.  
-  
chanyeol leaned down towards the elder, and smiled at him. baekhyun was looking at him with hazy eyes, dried tears down his cheeks. “kiss me,” chanyeol demanded, knowing that baekhyun was against the idea of touching anyone during, and he could see the conflict in his eyes as he stared him down. baekhyun refused to answer, tongue drunk with lust. chanyeol grabbed his chin forcing him to look at him in the eyes. “fucking kiss me you slut,” he growled. the demand made baekhyun listen, immediately leaning in and kissing him, more tongue than necessary. he heard chanyeols satisfied hum as he took things slower, carding his hands through baekhyuns hair. their makeout session, albeit violent and messy, was softer compared to the rough treatment earlier. chanyeol reached down to baekhyuns neglected cock, taking it in hand and stroking it up and down, playing with the head more so than the shaft. after cumming twice, baekhyun almost yelped at the contact and squirmed to get away but chanyeol grabbed him harder. whining against the youngers lips, he begged him to stop.  
-  
“i’m too, it’s too m-much,” he panted, chanyeol refusing to stop. “what’s your colour babes, tell me baby,” chanyeol whispered toward the other. he toyed with the head using the palm of his hand, taunting him more. baekhyun found it hard to breathe, overstimulation leaking into his bones.   
-  
“what’s your colour?” chanyeol asked, tone alluding that he wasn’t going to ask again. “g-green, green it’s green,” baekhyun panted out, moaning too loudly when chanyeol sped up his hand. “two more baby, this one then i’ll make you cum from my cock alright?” chanyeol whispered again against baekhyuns skin. the elder nodded, words failing to leave his hazy mouth. it didn’t take more than a minute for baekhyun to tense up again, body heaving as he had a dry orgasm. chanyeol stopped stroking his cock, only to move behind him and prepare to fuck him. “you still green?” he asked waiting for baekhyuns answer. “yes,” he managed to pant out, having chanyeol immediately slide his cock into the youngers hole. chanyeol sighed at the pleasant pressure on his cock, and how the younger clenched around him.   
-  
baekhyuns breath was coming out uneven, nerves going crazy at the fourth attempt at an orgasm. chanyeol set a brutal pace, hitting baekhyuns prostate every time, making him yell out much too loudly. “see, i know you baekhyun, i know something you’ll like,” chanyeol mentioned offhandedly, halting his thrusting to reach behind and grab something. he started fucking him again slowly, pressing the metal barrel of a gun against baekhyuns temple. baekhyun immediately starting moaning louder, breath not being able to keep up with his voice. with every thrust, the barrel hit against his temple, the pain bringing him closer to the edge every time. chanyeol leaned over the smallers back, as deep as he could possibly go into the elder.   
-  
being the daredevil he was, he loaded the gun in front of baekhyun, stopping his brutal pace to show baekhyun that the gun was loaded. baekhyun, who was panting and moaning out in arousal and fear. he knew chanyeol wouldn’t do anything stupid, but the very idea had his cock hardening for the fourth time, something baekhyun didn’t think was possible. then again, he wasn’t thinking much at all. whilst leant over the smaller boy, he took the opportunity to sink his teeth into the skin of his shoulder, breaking the skin and making the elder bleed slightly. baekhyuns voice pitched, and his body went into the final orgasm of the night. with the added pressure of baekhyun clenching around him, chanyeol came inside him not much later.   
-  
baekhyun was still shaking after chanyeol pulled out, and in his sleepy exhausted haze, he allowed chanyeol to drag him into the shower. and after that chanyeol made him sleep in his bed with him, petting his hair until he passed out.  
-  
-  
baekhyun was utterly grateful for the people he picked.

**Author's Note:**

> leaves kudos nd comments xoxo


End file.
